Finding Love
by Dragon KeyboardFreak
Summary: Three of the Chaotix conspire to bring a certain Chameleon and a certain Armadillo together. WARNING: sexual themes and maybe some OOCness


**So, a friend of mine requested this. It was the best I could come up with. **

**Sorry if it doesn't satisfy :/ **

**Anyways, this takes place in an alternate universe (obviously), but has mentions of the Egg Grapes. So I guess, it's an AU of the comics.**

***shrugs* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to SEGA/Archie/whomever**

**000000**

_Espio_

He couldn't understand it.

Espio the Chameleon just couldn't fathom why he was attracted to his Armadillo teammate. Sure, he had accepted he was gay a long time ago, but why Mighty?

Okay, maybe he knew _**why**_, but why _**him**_?

Mighty was kind, gentle, friendly, and a big brother.

And he... he was a typical ninja from the Dragon Kingdom. There was nothing attractive about him.

He inwardly sighed, sad eyes watching his secret love teach Ray the Squirrel his own version of martial arts. He never noticed the two sole females forming a plan.

_Mighty_

He wanted to tell him.

Mighty the Armadillo wanted to tell his Chameleon teammate that he loved him.

But how could he? Espio was surely straight and had never had a gay thought whatsoever. Even if he was gay, there was _**no way**_ Espio would ever be attracted to _**him**_! He was more of a brother to everyone.

Who would ever be attracted to him?

He glanced at the Chameleon and nearly blushed when he saw him watching. He never saw the looks exchanged by Ray and the girls.

_Normal POV_

Julie-Su the Echidna, Saffron Bee, and Ray the Squirrel knew that Mighty and Espio were in love with the other, but Mighty was shy and sure the Chameleon was straight while Espio believed he was unattractive and a typical ninja who would never be attractive to someone like the strong Armadillo. Ray and the girls were going to change that.

Knuckles had noticed the looks the two boys give each other, but had resolved not to get involved; Vector was just clueless; and Charmy hadn't noticed since he was still a bit scatterbrained from Eggman's Egg Grape machine.

Receiving a nod from Saffron, an inwardly reluctant Knuckles called, "Espio! Mighty! Go down to the cellar and get some root beer, will you?"

Both were inwardly panicking, but outwardly, they were calm as they nodded and left together. Neither of them noticed Ray and Julie-Su following silently behind as both were too busy wondering why Knuckles himself didn't help Mighty considering he usually did so.

The two waited for a few moments after the boys had entered and then slammed the door and made sure it was locked. They knew Mighty would never break it down unless it was an extreme emergency. With their job done, Julie-Su and Ray sat down to wait. Luckily, the door was thick enough so they wouldn't hear anything. They would give them ten to fifteen minutes.

Inside the cellar, Espio silently cursed. The basement door was always locked and it was extremely cold, so he and Vector rarely went inside. Within a mere two minutes, he was shivering. A pair of strong, but gentle arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to the Armadillo so they could share Mighty's body heat. The Chameleon relaxed, pleased to have an excuse to be held by his secret love.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the hug.

"Whoa, hey, Espy, don't fall asleep," Mighty's concerned and gentle voice broke through the haze in the Chameleon's mind.

He hadn't realized he'd been falling asleep.

He hummed questioningly and Mighty murmured to himself, "I've gotta find a way to keep you warm."

Unthinkingly, he began to stroke the Chameleon's back as he tried to think of something. The motion felt good to Espio, who tried to snuggle deeper into Mighty's comforting hug. Mighty, surprised by Espio's actions, stopped what he was doing.

Espio shifted, accidentally rubbing against Mighty and he inwardly grinned when the Armadillo squeaked. Mighty groaned and said, "Damn, Espio. If only you knew what you do to me."

The implications weren't lost on the Chameleon.

Was it possible that Mighty actually returned his feelings? Could he have been wrong?

There was only one way to find out.

He reached up and placed his lips on the Armadillo's. He was still for a moment and then Espio suddenly found himself being kissed back.

_**Lime**_

Mighty probed Espio's mouth and the Chameleon readily let him in. He moaned as Mighty dominated his tongue, sucking on it. He squirmed as Mighty traced down his sides with his hands. Espio's hips jerked and he felt Mighty grin. He whimpered when the Armadillo rubbed the invisible slit that hid a male Mobian's dick. He groaned deeply as the slow, yet heavy stroking began the moment his staff appeared.

"M-Mighty," he gasped. The Armadillo continued stroking as he murmured, "I have to keep you warm, love."

The other hand continued to steady the moaning Chameleon as Mighty now started to massage his balls. Panting, Espio gasped out, "Mighty! F-fuck me! Please!"

The Armadillo kissed him gently and said, "Not yet, Espy. After we get out of here. But you've got to cum, love. I want you _**hard**_... _**wet**_... and _**hot**_ when you cum."

His words turned on the Chameleon even more and he shouted in pleasure as he released all over Mighty's gloved hand. Exhausted, Espio didn't protest as his new lover cleaned him off with the other glove and tossed them into a trashcan nearby.

_**End lime**_

Upon hearing the door open, Mighty looked up and saw Saffron and Ray peering in. Saffron called down, "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, but Espio could use some warmth," Mighty replied. He scooped up the half-asleep Chameleon and walked out of the cellar and into the house. He never saw the looks of triumph on the three conspirators' faces. Going into Espio's room, he laid the now sleeping Mobian on the bed. He removed Espio's shoes, gloves, and arm and ankle guards before tucking him in. He placed a kiss on Espio's forehead, being careful of his horn as he did so, and murmured, "I love you... Espio the Chameleon."

Smiling, he walked out, not seeing the similar smile on the other male's lips.

**000000**

**For EspioMightyShadowFanBoy**

**Hope you like it, EMSBF! **


End file.
